


得寸进尺

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	得寸进尺

1.

朴珍荣扶住墙壁勉强站稳，承受身后人一下下的大力冲撞，牙关禁锢不住呻吟，林在范就紧贴着朴珍荣的后背进出。朴珍荣被抱进浴室之前已经被林在范压在床上索要了一番，谁知道林在范把自己放到花洒下的时候又直接从后面推了进来。朴珍荣一声惊呼，那人就含住自己的唇掠夺，把朴珍荣压在墙壁上侵犯。

“你最近怎么…”

朴珍荣是想控诉林在范这阵子的欲求不满，总是要把自己弄得精疲力竭才肯罢休。林在范不以为然，手摸到前面抠弄朴珍荣的马眼，惹得怀里的人忍不住轻颤，再不断用力顶弄，朴珍荣就仰起头靠到林在范身上，嘴里喊着慢点求饶。

“当初主动爬上我的床的人可是你啊。”

林在范是在说他们的第一次，也不知是缘分还是天公作美，喝得醉醺醺的朴珍荣看错酒店房间号就推开了林在范的房间。小人一下扑倒在林在范身上，喝醉的朴珍荣格外粘人，眯着眼看林在范，迷迷糊糊又以为不过是自己的好友，安安心心在林在范怀里蹭了蹭。

这一蹭把林在范的欲望蹭出来了，翻个身把人压在身下，借助昏暗的灯光也能看清朴珍荣的可人模样，林在范在心里为自己开脱，是他自己送上门的，鬼迷心窍就亲了下去。朴珍荣还不到醉得不醒人事的地步，后穴挤进根手指的时候忍不住呻吟出声，睁开眼盯着林在范看，大抵是酒精上头，朴珍荣就一口咬上林在范的唇，张开嘴任林在范的舌头伸进去扫荡。

林在范的硕大真的顶进去的时候朴珍荣还是皱了皱小脸，又再几番抽插后尝到甜头，双腿环上林在范的腰，贴着林在范的耳根喊他哥哥。

“我、我那是…嗯…喝醉了…”

从回忆中抽身回来，朴珍荣还是羞红了脸，那一晚之后又在其他场合碰见，也不知道是什么时候对上了眼，竟以炮友的关系相处到了现在。

朴珍荣射出稀薄的液体，身后的林在范也在几下抽松中将满满的精液射进朴珍荣体内，把脱力的朴珍荣抱在怀里，等待高潮后的余韵消散。

 

2.

 

一阵缠绵过后，林在范依依不舍的离开朴珍荣的唇，又往后穴加进一根手指耐心扩张。在自己身下的朴珍荣格外迷人，被按到敏感点时会微微蹙眉，轻咬住下唇克制，手指在小穴里进出抠弄，引出一些液体发出黏腻的声音，粉红就会攀上朴珍荣的两颊，眼角发红，却又深情的盯着林在范。

这样的可人在自己身下，又怎么还忍得住，将手指上的粘液从朴珍荣的胸前一路抹到紧致的小腹，才送进前端，朴珍荣放在床头柜上的手机就响了起来。朴珍荣偏过头去看，手肘撑起身子看了眼屏幕。

“不许接。”

看到锁屏上的名字和头像，林在范直觉那就是朴珍荣跟自己提过几次的好友，把人压回自己身下，用力一推到底。

“不行…你等一下…”

林在范连朴珍荣的话都不想听，堵上朴珍荣的嘴，下身一下一下撞进去。朴珍荣尽量让自己陷入情欲里，可电话对面的人不知道放弃，一个接一个的打，朴珍荣有所顾虑，轻推了下林在范。林在范把朴珍荣的一条腿架上自己的肩膀，手也握住朴珍荣的勃起撸动起来。朴珍荣感觉自己就在高潮边缘，舒服得蜷起脚趾。林在范另一只手拿过电话，问朴珍荣要接吗。

朴珍荣摇摇头，迎合林在范的节奏，故意收缩后穴，感受林在范的硕大在自己体内进出。林在范的表情这才好看一点，朴珍荣拉下林在范的脖子像小猫一样伸出小舌轻舔林在范的嘴角。

“在你身下我可不会想别的男人。”

 

3.

 

林在范从朴珍荣的额头开始一下一下的亲，他喜欢朴珍荣的眼睛，像小鹿一样，淘气的时候会来回转动眼珠，狡黠又可爱。他喜欢朴珍荣的鼻子，撒娇的用圆圆的鼻头蹭自己的时候，林在范心都化成一片了。他喜欢朴珍荣的嘴唇，笑起来的时候勾成好看的弧度，嘴里的小舌最不安分，就是随意伸出来舔自己的唇也能勾起林在范的欲望。

把喜欢的地方都亲过一遍，解开朴珍荣的扣子，想在洁白的脖颈处也留下自己的痕迹，却看到了一片红色。是过敏引起的点点红色印记，蔓延到朴珍荣的锁骨处，林在范甚至能看见朴珍荣自己抓挠留下的痕迹。

“你吃海鲜了？”

“…昨天陪朋友吃了一点。”

朴珍荣略显心虚，两人虽只是作为炮友，可基本每次见面也会一同吃饭，时间富裕的时候还会一起看场电影或是随处逛逛。林在范知道自己的很多习惯，过敏当然也不例外。

“你是不是以为你的身体是你自己的。”

“…不然是你的吗？”

朴珍荣说完就后悔了，林在范看起来脸色很不好，朴珍荣知道林在范的脾气，现在要是不道歉这人肯定不会让自己好过的。还没想好怎么开口，朴珍荣就被林在范压到了床上。林在范快速的扒去朴珍荣的衣服，扣子也没耐心解，就用力扯开。

简单扩张了几下，前端就挤进去，朴珍荣不敢大力挣扎，尽量放松自己容纳林在范的硕大。才刚全部吃进去，林在范就动作起来。将朴珍荣的两条腿打开拉向自己，林在范一言不发的专心抽送。速度越来越快，硕大破开肠肉狠狠撞上朴珍荣的敏感点，朴珍荣眼泪被逼出来才想起来求饶。

“你的身体是谁的？！”  
果然不能顶嘴，林在范今天要是得不到想要的答案根本不会放过自己。

“慢点…你的…啊…是你的…”

“过敏的东西为什么还要吃？那个朋友就对你这么重要？连命都可以不要是不是？”

“不是…嗯…我错了…”

林在范把朴珍荣抱起来坐到自己腿上，性器因为姿势的原因进入得更深，朴珍荣就埋在林在范肩头里小声的呻吟。林在范抱紧朴珍荣，下身放慢了速度顶弄，慢下来后朴珍荣却更能清晰的感受到硕大在自己体内的形状，仿佛连上面凸起的青筋也能感受到。它就紧贴着小穴的内壁滑动，每一下都准确有力。

朴珍荣感觉这样更像是一种折磨，忍不住配合着林在范的节奏抬起屁股又坐下。林在范欣喜的抱着朴珍荣丰满的臀部，在朴珍荣坐下的时候向上顶弄，看着朴珍荣舒服的发出喟叹，又翻个身把人压回身下用力索取。

 

 

4.

 

朴珍荣进门的时候林在范正在摆弄他们上次一起买的拼图，朴珍荣脱了鞋就扑进林在范怀里。林在范前阵子不是忙着出差就是在公司忙到天昏地暗，他们已经很久没见面了。朴珍荣收紧环在林在范腰上的手，依赖的在林在范怀里蹭了蹭。

林在范亲了亲朴珍荣的耳根，却在下一秒松了手，是从来没闻过的香水味，也是朴珍荣最不喜欢的花香。朴珍荣疑惑的看着林在范，见人就一直盯着自己的衣服看，才意识到在来这之前见了朋友。最后分别时朋友突然把自己搂进怀里，味道应该是那个时候沾上的。

我、我去洗一下。”

朴珍荣有些慌张，脑子里想着怎么解释，又想着先把自己身上的味道洗净，刚想转身去浴室，就被林在范一把抓住手腕。

“一开始怎么说的，你不会忘了吧。”

林在范说的是他们在建立这层关系前定下的几条规定，其中有一条就是在解除关系前，不能和其他人暧昧不清或是有超过普通朋友的行为发生。

“没有，一个朋友而已，我们什么也没有。”

朴珍荣急忙解释，两只手抓过林在范的手揉捏，是有点委屈了。他这段时间很想林在范，他也知道林在范跟他解释过会很忙，他们的关系不容许他去抱怨什么。再次见到林在范的时候，他感觉自己满心的欢喜都要溢出来了，他不想林在范生气，却又害怕是不是自己陷入得太深了。

“以后不许自己去见他。”

“…为什么？

朴珍荣并不是做不到，只是条件反射地问，原本开始这样的一段关系，说这样的话难道不是已经过线了吗？

“我们之前不是也说好…”

之前明明也说过不过问不插手对方的私事的，朴珍荣想问林在范为什么说话不算数，可好像自己也是半斤八两。林在范打完电话自己也总是喜欢问是谁，想了解他的工作，他的其他生活，就是因为林在范每次都会耐心回答，才让朴珍荣更想得寸进尺。

林在范紧盯着朴珍荣沉默了一会儿，是自己太过了啊，有什么资格这样要求对方呢。拉着朴珍荣进了浴室，脱了朴珍荣的衣服帮他仔仔细细的清洗。两个人默契的一言不发，林在范帮朴珍荣穿衣服的时候朴珍荣就拉着林在范的衣角不撒手。

林在范把自己的衣服从朴珍荣手里解救出来，干毛巾塞到朴珍荣手里。

“我还有点事，先走了。”

朴珍荣看着林在范带上门，有水滴从湿漉漉的头发上滑进衣领里，朴珍荣的心像门口的声控灯一样灰暗下去。林在范在帮自己洗澡的时候衣裤都打湿了，这人都没换就走了，朴珍荣想他还没见过林在范这么狼狈的时候。

 

 

5.

朴珍荣坐在沙发上，双手放在大腿上来回摩擦，连手掌沾上了牛仔裤的颜色都不知道。林在范进来的时候朴珍荣还呆愣愣的坐着，林在范在他身边坐下来，朴珍荣才有了实感，主动跨坐到林在范身上。

朴珍荣看上去有点紧张，上次的不欢而散让朴珍荣这几天都不太好过，直到收到林在范的信息他才稍微松了口气。不懂自己在等待些什么，可就是害怕有些东西突然就不属于自己了。

“珍荣。”

“嗯？”

朴珍荣手环上林在范的肩膀，低下头亲昵的用鼻尖蹭林在范的侧脸。

“第三条。”

第三条，有一方想要结束关系的时候。

朴珍荣愣住了，这几日累计的委屈和害怕好像一下子爆发出来一样。鼻头发酸，他不敢去看林在范的眼睛，怕对上眼的那一刻自己的眼泪就会决堤。想从林在范身上下来，被林在范环住腰拉回去。

“以后只想我，只在乎我，不许和别的男人单独见面，去哪里都要和我说，要记住你只是我一个人的，这些做得到，我们就继续。”

“哪有你这样的…”

是哪有炮友做成这样的，但是提的每一条要求自己却并不反感，还在思考林在范说这话的意思就又听见林在范开口。

“不愿意就算了。”

林在范收回了腰上的手，朴珍荣慌了，急忙摇头。

“不是不是…我愿意的。”

林在范笑了，把朴珍荣抱得更紧，拉下朴珍荣接吻，深情又温柔。

“那就从现在开始啦，我的男朋友。”

 

完。


End file.
